clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dancing Penguin/1
Welcome to Dancing Penguin's User Page! -- Barkjon 20:56, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Great Job! You're doing a great job reverting vandalism here! I might consider making you a rollback!-- Barkjon 20:57, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks so much! Good-bye! Dancing Penguin 21:42, 6 May 2008 (UTC) you are usefull on this site your verry helpfull on this site hi from daisy Thank you! Dancing Penguin 22:02, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats! By majority vote, you have been made a sysop. If you're wondering how to do sysop stuff, here's a guide on that: . I hope you make this wiki better!-- Barkjon 01:39, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Ninjas you removed a lot of content, the page does need repairs, but, well, you removed a lot of content. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 09:50, 27 May 2008 (UTC) So, how do we "clean" the page without removing a lot of content? Dancing Penguin 09:54, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Essentially, fix up Grammar, Spelling etc. Ensure all information would be known to someone who doesn't play, and link to as many articles as possible, to clear things up. Put a few bits of information in there also. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 23:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Now I just cleaned it up. I did remove information, but it's still on the other, now linked-to pages. They fitted in better there. Understand? [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 23:55, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, I just checked the page and it's much better. Thank you. Dancing Penguin 09:50, 31 May 2008 (UTC) We're all editors, no need for thanks. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 09:59, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Ninjas are Fake! Dear Dancing Penguin Ninjas are fake. The used to be real back on Penguin Chat 3. They are currently fake but my good friend Agentgenius asked Club Penguin support about them, it they replied that, ninjas are fake, but they might be brought in at any time. For more info click here. Yours faithfully, Sheepman Reply to Ninjas! Those pictures aren't proof. The one with a blank spot and writing saying Ninja, is from Penguin Chat 3. The ones with penguins wearing them are mistakes. Those are black superhero masks. The one from the website is to remind everyone of Penguin Chat 3. Sheepman SAF That's fine. No knights funny picture Hi Aqua Jet here. About the No knights image, there is an inappropriate word there because I don't want to see some young kids saying inappropriate words and such. The link is http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Image:No_knights.PNG Thanks, Jet June 6 2008 Crap's not that bad a word ;) there are plenty of worse words. <_< >_>. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 10:00, 6 June 2008 (UTC) I don't think it's a bad word either. Dancing Penguin Orange Puffle NOT ME I MEAN 356556!!! GO TO USER:356556 TO TELL THIS THAT IS THE REAL TEESAM!!!!!!!!!!!--Teesam 13:28, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Note:Have a copy in User talk:Dancing Penguin Uh... What? -- Dancing Penguin 356556 So Don't blame at me Ninja Pictures the first 3 ninja pictures are fake thoose are supper hero masks and the egg idk and the rest are from penguin chat 3 meet me hi im superdaisy i was asking if you wana meet me on club penguin right now on half pipe on united states Sorry, I can't. I'll send you a message later today Dancing Penguin 15:05, 12 June 2008 (UTC) re - media wiki admin skin It's okay! I'll revert it! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 22:05, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Ninja Evidence Picture Hey, I uploaded (finally) the HQ ninja thing. Just search Ninja evidence ok? Aqua Jet = Congratulations! = I wanted to be the first one to congratulate you on being Penguin of month. I voted for you and i think you really deserve so Great job and Congrats!--Brodoc :-) 00:36, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Oops... I uploaded a pic of a penguin falling into the ice for Funny Pictures, but it turns out it was already uploaded. Here is my version: . Could you delete it for me? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:02, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Now I'm having problems making that link work... --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:03, 5 July 2008 (UTC) =meet me= hi i wana meet you on club penguin User:Super24daisy Agent Party is the same as the member party -- 11:50, 9 July 2008 (UTC) DillyDally He really did say that he hacked games, and said "so what" about it. LOOK! You where correct about the "evil" part at the botom, however... or so it seems. That could be DillyDally's IP address.... UPDATE: IT IS! Many people use their IP Address on occasion. INCLUDING DILLYDALLY.' User talk:86.41.152.171 WHOA! You sure are a fast responder! The second I hit the save button, you wrote on my page! AMAZING! P.S.: That's a ''good thing. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 16:15, 9 July 2008 (UTC) zh-0 Could you delete the Template: zh-0 userbox I copied and pasted off Wikia Central? I messed up... --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 12:14, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Ok. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!)